The invention relates to an electric power supply connecting device for a parameterizable electrical apparatus.
Electrical apparatuses, particularly in systems, often have different operational capabilities which are parameterized. Parameters have to be set for the proper operating condition. These parameters are often stored locally on the electrical apparatuses.